Through my Eyes with Despise
by IzzyMesko
Summary: How would the 74th Hunger Games be if Gale stopped Katniss from volunteering for Prim? Would someone else volunteer for her? Who would win? This is the story of how everyone ELSE felt when they were in the games. And don't forget, Katniss WASN'T.
1. Chapter 1

Through my Eyes – a Hunger Games Fanficiton

Disclaimer – I do not own anything _**_**

Chapter One – An Odd Bunch of Tributes

**District 11**

Rue 

I sat with my brothers and sisters as a lady (whose name I still do not know) blabs about what will be happening today. But everyone already knows. Two kids will be picked to die through killing each other. But I never in a million years expected it to be me.

"Rue Griffin!" she said. I couldn't breathe. My feet stumbled for a moment before I allowed the peacekeepers to drag me up to the stage.

"No! Rue! I volunteer! Rue!" said a voice from in front of me stepping in front of the peacekeepers. It was Sara. My best friend. We had known each other since day one; at least for the most part.

"Sara? No! She can't do this! No!" But it was already too late. I couldn't fight my way through the peacekeepers and she was already on the stage. I dashed up and kicked a peacekeeper in the groin just to get my way to the lady. "Miss, I can't let her go. I volunteer for Sara." I told the woman. She nodded and some peacekeepers dragged her offstage, for she was still fighting to keep me alive. We really are more like sisters than just friends. The next name is what made me pass out.

"Drew—"I didn't even need to hear the last name.

"No! No! Drew! Run!" I screamed and yelled and fought until the peacekeepers had to sedate me. Drew was my brother. I could do nothing. This year I am to die and watch my brother die.

**District 5**

Emily (Foxface)

Gaius Faison was the man that came every year to choose – reap – the kids of our district. He was dressed this year in a horribly bright forest green jacket with real gold designs weaved into it. His pants were khakis that cut off at his knees and they had the same gold design, except the designs were green. His socks were gold and shoes were the same green color as his jacket. His hair was, of course, green and he had it pinned up with gold barrettes.

"Hello, hello this year we have a film brought from the Capitol for all of you to watch…" they played the film of the war and the uprising and so on and so on. Finally he goes to pick the name of this year's district five female tribute. Time freezes as he dunks his hand into the glass ball. Every year I dread my name being called and a few times I actually thought it WAS me. "Emily Sheen! Come on up, dear." I think I must've heard him wrong until a peacekeeper nudges me with the tip of his gun. I run up to the stage and bury my face in my hands. I don't even bother to listen for the other kid from my district. I cried and cried until there were no more tears. I have no family to mourn me when I die and so now I am expendable. I guess I should embrace it...right?

**District 2**

Clove

I sat with the other girls from my district. I was practically hungry to volunteer. My fingertips itched to get my hands on a knife. My instincts told me that I could do nothing but wait for the tribute and THEN I could spring up and scream the words, I volunteer as tribute! Unless I am the one who is actually chosen, that is.

"Alexis Jordan!" yelled the Persia, the woman who always does the reapings.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I hoped I was the first one to scream it. Lucky me, I was. I practically flew up to the stage.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" asked Persia.

"Clove Mason," I said sternly. The crowd cheered and I felt a grin creeping up on my face. I was ready.

Cato

As soon as Clove was called I knew I had to be the male tribute. She and I always were those two people competing for first place at the academy. But I didn't expect what came next.

"And now for this year's male tribute…Cato Drake!" I ran up to the stage and when Persia asked Clove and I to shake hands, instead we punched each other's fists. It was just kind of our thing. It almost pained me to know that I would have to kill this little female hellion whom I have known for years. But I'm _sure_ I'll get over it.

**District 12**

Gale

Every year I feared for who would be the tribute. Honestly I wouldn't care if it was me. I feared for Katniss. She was the girl I'd been in love with for years. We were best friends and I DARED not mess it up. And anyway, I knew I wouldn't volunteer for anyone. Effie said the usual and played the film, as usual, and then reached into the glass ball—orb—bowl—whatever it is.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she yelled. I could see that Katniss was about to volunteer but I ran over to her and clamped my hand over her mouth. But a sound from the back of the crowd caught my attention.

"I volunteer!" Madge stepped out from behind the crowd waving her arm up and down. Everyone was stunned, even Effie, as Madge ran up to the stage to take Prim's place.

"What's your name?" asked Effie. Madge replied with a whisper and I couldn't actually hear her.

"Alright, and now for the boys! Hmm… let's see… here! Peeta Mellark!"

I was relieved. No one I knew. Except, it would be difficult seeing Madge die. But hey, even with the smallest chance you really _never_ know who'll win.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own anything

P.S. sorry if there are any wrong facts or anything about the characters….no beta

Chapter Two – What Just Happened?

**Clove**

Cato and I were restless on the train. There was nothing for us to do but wait.

"So, Clove, who do you think is gonna win it this year?"

"You mean other than you and me? Umm… maybe that big kid from eleven, Thresh?" Cato nodded.

"Yeah, he seems like a good investment. What do you say, we recruit him?"

"Definitely…" I said. I got up and paced around the train. The kitchen knives looked tempting to use for aiming practice. But, alas, we had to wait for training to do that. Still, that doesn't mean I couldn't murder a gelatin square; I was kind of hungry.

**Rue**

When I woke up I was already on the train. I was curled into a tight ball and my knees were at my chest. Tears that dried on my face stuck like glue to me. I never got to say goodbye to anyone. Not my mother, my father. None of my brothers or sisters…wait, yes. I get to say goodbye to one person. My brother, Drew. The boy sitting next to me was…he wasn't Drew, I could tell you that.

"Rue? You okay?" he said. I opened my eyes to see Thresh. I've seen him carrying big wheat rolls and such but I never really knew him.

"Yeah. What happened to...?"

"Your brother?" I nodded. "I volunteered for him."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like what?"

"I just thought it was wrong to have two kids from one family gone in one year." He said. I got up and walked around the train. He was right. It was wrong. It really was gorgeous, the train. Everything was either glass or silver. I looked around and made sure that no one's watching and I took a small fruit tart. It was the most unique taste ever. There really was nothing to describe it. Our mentor walked in, Seeder, and Thresh and I immediately began training.

"Okay, so what is the best way to get sponsors?" asks Thresh.

"Well, there's one; to get yourself into the career pack. But, no offense Rue… I don't really think you'll have much luck with that…" I nodded, for he was right. "The other way is to act like you don't NEED sponsors. Stay tough and act like nothing gets to you. When your ally, if you make one, dies then you have to stay strong. No tears, if possible." I thought about what he said. I nodded slowly and went back to my room to try to think about why in Panem would Thresh volunteer for Drew; it still boggled my mind. Then I realize…for me?

**Emily (Foxface)**

On the train most people sat in the chairs provided. Nope. Not me. I sat in the deep windowsill and stared out the window. The trees buzzed by faster than a blink. I was going to die. It felt strange, but I welcomed the fact. My shoes reminded me of home; the shoes that only power plant worker's children wore. My mother and father died two months ago, so now I guess I'll be seeing them soon. I kicked off my damn shoes and forgot district five. The mentor came in and talked to the boy from my district but I ignored him. I had nothing to say. I needed to learn nothing. I was done.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

. .

Chapter 3 – Training to Kill

**Rue**

At the training center I was anything but focused. When I threw a knife at the largest target, I missed by a long shot. Camouflage was even harder. I tried to paint my face into a patch of grass, but the boy from district 12, Peeta, painted his hand into a tree trunk with ease. Then I saw a ropes course at the training center ceiling. Perfect. I run over and start climbing up. Wow…I can see the whole training center from here. Cato cutting up dummies like butter, Thresh chucking heavy stuff at other heavy stuff, Clove hitting the center of every target like nobody's business, Peeta disappearing before my eyes Foxface – where's Foxface?

"How's the air up there?" she said. I was hesitant. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Hi…my name is Rue." I said. "You're district five, right?" she nodded.

"I'm Emily. But a lot of people here seem to be calling me Foxface, so your choice."

"I like Emily." I started coming down.

"No, no. I bet I could get up there faster." She started climbing up the ropes like a spider. "You're district eleven, right?" I nodded. She then pointed to Cato's knife. "Dare you to go take it…" she said deviously.

"Okay…" I leapt down from my hideout and, while he wasn't looking, stole Cato's training knife. I climbed back up just in time to see Foxface fleeing from out ropes hideout. But watching the scene below was amusing enough. I laughed a little and shook my head. Honestly, I think I'm starting to like Foxfa – Emily.

**Cato**

"Why'd you take my knife, kid?" I yelled at the district six boy.

"I- I didn't –"

"Gimme it! He took my knife! Hey!" some peacekeepers stood between us but I knew that I was gonna kill that kid in the arena. Target number one.

Self defense with the trainer was almost as easy as fighting the district six kid. I mean, I have been trained to do this my _whole_ life. It can't be that hard. They don't expect me to have trouble with this, right? I mean, if this is what training is then I'm better off back home. I see Clove at the knives station. Of course. I jog over to her just as she hits the center of a training dummy's head. "Nice hit." She jumps a little as I come up behind her.

"Thanks. Look who's here," she nods towards Glimmer. Ugh. Clove knows I've hated that girl since the reaping when she laughed and said that it was 'a great honor' to represent her district.

"Hey Cato." Glimmer said. Her sweet disposition bothered me.

"Hi." I then returned to the swords and combat station to avoid her.

**Emily (Foxface)**

I was at home at the edible plants station; I know that back home there isn't really any outlet for me to learn _a single thing _about plants, but it just felt right to me there. Rue disappeared from the ropes as fast as I did. She's a cute little eleven, but I hope I don't live to see her die myself…if that makes sense. I plan on being her ally. Thresh scares me though. And Cato, and Clove, and Glimmer, and Marvel; I will _definitely _avoid them in the arena. And at the tribute parade, forget about it. The district twelves were dressed up as coal miners, yet again. The elevens were wearing farmer costumes made of blue silk. The tens as cow-ish people. Nines wearing clothes made entirely of grain. Eights wearing capitol clothes. Sevens dressed in leaf clothing. Sixes as train conductors. Us as powerplant workers. Fours as (the male) a fisher and (female) a rainbow trout. Threes wearing clothes made entirely of computer chips. Twos as gladiators (but I've no idea what that has to do with masonry) and the ones as Midas-type figures. Anyway, my point is the lower the district number the better they usually do. It's a shame I'm from five. I may as well be from twelve. In combat, anyway.


End file.
